Tes Kelayakan Tim Quidditch
by Fei Mei
Summary: Tim Quidditch Slytherin langsung diberi izin dari Umbridge untuk terbentuk lagi. Bagaimana dengan tim Quidditch Gryffindor? A/N: Berlatar di Order of Phoenix, mungkin OOC, AR.


Hermione menghampiri kedua teman baiknya, memberi kabar kepada mereka berdua bahwa Angelina, sang Kapten Quidditch yang baru, memanggil mereka berdua di ruang Quidditch Gryffindor. Jelas saja Ron dan Harry bingung. Tapi kemudian Hermione menyampaikan pesan yang sama pada Fred dan George saat si Kembar duduk di dekat mereka. Ah, mungkin berarti Angelina sedang ingin mengumpulkan semua anak Quidditch. Mungkin Alicia dan Katie sudah bersama dengan sang Kapten.

Tapi tetap saja, untuk apa Angie meminta mereka berkumpul? Kabar terakhir darinya tentang Quidditch itu adalah bahwa Umbridge tidak langsung mengiyakan permohonan izin Angelina membentuk kembali tim Quidditch Gryffindor—huh, padahal ia langsung memperbolehkan tim Slytherin, dasar pilih kasih. Semoga saja Angelina mengumpul anggota timnya untuk memberitahukan kabar baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Q &A, AR, HPOoP**

 **.**

 **Tes Kelayakan Tim Quidditch**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Harry masuk ke ruang Quidditch Gryffindor bersama Ron dan si Kembar, mereka melihat tiga anak perempuan di tim mereka itu sedang membaca masing-masing secarik kertas sambil memijat kening. Nah, mereka makin bingung, deh.

"Angie? Ada apa?" tanya Fred.

Angelina langsung mendongak pada keempat anggota timnya yang baru datang. "Umbridge memberiku kertas-kertas ini, katanya untuk mengetes apakah tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu layak atau tidak."

"Apa? Malfoy bilang timnya langsung di-iya-kan, aku tidak ingat ia menyebut kata 'tes' atau tidak!" sahut Harry kesal.

Sang kapten menghela. "Begitulah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tidak begitu masalah kalau ingin dites, sebenarnya," kata Alicia dengan murung. "Yang menjadi masalah adalah ... soal-soal di kertas ini hampir tidak ada hubungannya dengan Quidditch. Kalau pun ada, soalnya aneh."

"Tapi kalau sudah jadi syarat dari dia, mau bagaimana?" tanya Katie.

Angelina menghela lagi. "Oke, baiklah, ayo jawab saja soal-soal ini. Katanya, aku, Katie, dan Alicia jawab di satu kertas, kalian berempat di satu kertas sendiri." Ia pun membagi-bagikan kertas yang diberikan Umbridge pada keempat pemuda yang belum memegang kertas.

Benar juga, soal-soal yang tertera di kertas itu hampir tidak ada hubungannya dengan Quidditch. Sebenarnya menyangkut tentang Quidditch, sih, tapi ... Harry _sweatdrop_ , Ron _jawdrop_ , Fred dan George berusaha agar tidak membakar kertas soal itu. Memang seperti apa, sih, soal-soalnya?

.

.

 **Satu: Apa yang kamu tahu tentang Quidditch? Tulis jawabanmu tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata.  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia:** Permainan yang dimainkan tujuh orang pertim dan tiga macam bola.  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Permainan olahraga di komunitas sihir.

 **Dua: Puaskah kamu dengan posisimu di tim?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia: **Ya  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Bisa jadi.

 **Tiga: Apakah menurutmu Dolores Jane Umbridge layak bermain Quidditch?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia: **Err ... mungkin layak.  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** HAHAHAHA ini lawakan yang bagus!

 **Empat: Jika kementrian membuat tim Quidditch sendiri untuk piala dunia, siapa menurutmu yang sesuai untuk menjadi juri, wasit, pembawa acara, dan komentator?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia: **Lee Jordan mungkin oke untuk ini.  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Seriusan, ini becandaan ya?

 **Lima: Apakah kamu sebegitu sukanya dengan Quidditch? Kenapa? Apa yang menurutmu bisa mengubah perasaan kalian? Dan jika suka, kenapa tidak tembak, siapa tahu saling suka?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia: **Suka Quidditch, karena seru. Mungkin akan berubah jika permainannya diubah. Lalu, eh ... pertanyaan terakhir itu ...  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Suka banget! Terutama karena para Beater bisa melampiaskan kekesalan. Mungkin semuanya akan berubah jika negara api menyerang. Prof, seriusan, kok aneh sih yang terakhir itu?

 **Enam: Apa bahasa Sunda-nya 'ENAM'?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia:** ... ini apa hubungannya dengan Quidditch? Dan ... eh, bahasa Sunda itu apa?  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** SIX (ini mah bahasa Inggris ... )

 **Tujuh: Menurutmu, mengapa satu tim Quidditch beranggotakan tujuh orang?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia: **Prof, kayaknya di buku Quidditch Through Ages ada sejarahnya, deh, kepanjangan kalau ditulis di sini, mending prof sendiri aja yang pinjam bukunya di perpus.  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Karena kata Harry, yang anggotanya enam orang pertim itu adalah permainan bola voli!

 **Delapan: Menurutmu, kapan Dolores Jane Umbridge akan mendapatkan pendamping hidup?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia:** ... Enggak tahu kapan, prof, tapi tetap optimis, yah! Pasti dapat, kok!  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Prof, kayaknya ada lowongan posisi istri di kalangan Centaur, tuh. Udah liat iklannya, belom?

 **Sembilan: Menurutmu, cocokkah bila Dolores Jane Umbridge menggantikan Albus Dumbledore menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia:** Mungkin ya ...  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Kalo ngarep jangan berlebihan, prof.

 **Sepuluh: Kenapa matahari terbit dari barat?  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia:** Prof, matahari bukannya terbit dari timur?  
 **Harry, Ron, Fred, George:** Matahari terbit dari barat karena yang menlihatnya melihat dengan cermin, jadi kebalikannya!

.

.

Sudah, hanya sepuluh soal. _Hanya_ sepuluh soal yang rada-rada gimana gitu yang harus dijawab ketujuh anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Mungkin sebenarnya pertanyaan yang sesuai sebagai penilaian layak atau tidaknya mereka menjadi pemain tim itu hanya sekitar tiga nomor. Entah apa maksud Umbridge dengan ketujuh pertanyaan lainnya, mungkin maksudnya adalah biar mereka tetap berpikir jernih walau dihadapi pertanyaan aneh sekali pun? Hahaha, tidak mungkin, kita sedang membicarakan Umbridge di sini.

Karena sudah selesai, Angelina mengambil kertas jawaban anggota laki-lakinya, berniat untuk menyerahkannya pada Umbridge. Sesungguhnya sang kapten meringis dalam hati diam-diam melihat torehan jawaban rekan-rekannya, tapi jawaban yang ia torehkan bersama dengan Alicia dan Katie pun tidak kalah mirisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kita menjawab semua soal itu, ternyata kita masih tidak diizinkan membentuk tim?" tanya Alicia cemas.

"Aku akan bicara dengan profesor McGonagall," tegas Angelina. Begitu gadis ini menyebut nama itu, keenam temannya langsung menoleh mantap padanya. "Kalau perlu, aku akan mendatangi profesor McGonagall dulu untuk membicarakan mengenai Umbridge, dan akan kutunjukkan persyaratan aneh darinya."

Fred dan George langsung mengancungi jempol pada sang kapten sebelum gadis itu keluar ruangan. Keenam anggota tim memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing sambil menunggu kabar dari Angelina.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Tim Quidditch Gryffindor? Ternyata profesor McGonagall melaporkan tingkah kodok—maksudnya, tingkah Umbridge pada Dumbledore sehingga mau tak mau setelahnya Umbridge mengizinkan tim Quidditch satu itu terbentuk lagi! Tidak percaya? Baca selengkapnya di Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Bagian terakhirnya itu loh, astaga. Sebenarnya cuman pengen bikin Q &A karena udah lama, kepikiranlah sola Umbridge. Terus sempet pengen itu pertanyaannya dijawab perorang karena biasanya lebih lucu, tapi kayaknya bagian itu entar jadi kepanjangan karena ada tujuh orang, jadinya yang cewek jawab sendiri, cowok juga.

 _Professor McGonagall is a total badass_.

Review?


End file.
